


ap·a·thy

by alpacameron



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Inner Dialogue, this shouldn't even count as a fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: “Sometimes it hurts to be emotionless,” Kevin said.Elder McKinley gazed at him. “If it hurts, then you’re not really emotionless, are you?”





	ap·a·thy

“Sometimes it hurts to be emotionless,” Kevin said.

Elder McKinley gazed at him. “If it hurts, then you’re not really emotionless, are you?” Kevin halfheartedly shrugged and didn’t say anything. Elder McKinley continued to watch him. “Why does it hurt, Elder Price?”

 

_“It hurts because I can’t give people what they want,”_ one version of Kevin said.

_“It hurts because I can’t give people what they need,”_ another version said.

_“It hurts because I don’t have enough to give.”_

_“It hurts because I can’t make people happy,”_ chimed another in the back of his mind.

_“It hurts because I can’t be a good friend,”_ another reminded him.

_“It hurts because I’m supposed to feel something but I don’t.”_

_“It hurts because I can’t bring myself to care.”_

_“it hurts because I’m never present.”_

_“It hurts because I know it’s not right.”_

_“It hurts because I can’t stop it.”_

_“It hurts.”_

_“It hurts.”_

_“It hurts.”_

_“It hurts.”_

 

 

_“It hurts because I can’t feel like how I used to.”_

 

 

 

Kevin, in this reality, simply said, “I don’t know.”


End file.
